Winter Snow
by lilmoney
Summary: just a sweet little thing for the coming holidays. hope you all like it.  songfic.


I do not nor will i ever own Kim possible or any of the characters.i also do not own Mistletoe by Justin Bieber (i know there are people who don't like him but this worked so well for this story. personally i don't like him either but oh well...)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It twas the night before Christmas and all through the lair-"<strong>_

**"Cut we are not going to write it like this, god how cheesy. If you're going to write this, write how it actually happened. I'll be dammed if I'm gonna let some random writer ruin the best night of my life."**

**Loud sigh "fine"**

**"Ok then go on"**

**"You know not everything has to be your way"**

**I see a flash of green before me as she lights her hand "right, you were saying"**

**"Uh…'gulp'...I –I get right to that for you. You were right it was stupid"**

**"I thought that's what you said" she grinned**

**_Control freak_**

**"I heard that"**

** i Scurri back to computer and starts typing**

* * *

><p>"Shego, you should come join us by the fire. We're roasting stuff." Drakken said as her entered the room to find his sidekick just standing in the middle of the space starring at nothing in particular.<p>

"I don't really want to Dr. D" she saw the hurt look on the blue man's face "but, maybe later"

"Oh ok then. What are you doing any way?" the raven haired woman walked her employer out of the room and stood in the door way as she answered

"I'm…waiting" she said but she sounded a bit dazed

"For what?"

"I don't know yet" at this the scientist left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Beep Beep Beep<p>

"waaade. It's Christmas Eve. This better be important" Kim whined into her kimmunicator. Not that she was doing something worthwhile. She had been lying on her bed moping about Ron's sudden leave to go to japan for Christmas and Monique went to Hawaii so she had no friends to celebrate with.

"Well, I think any mission shego is involved in should be considered important" the young hero's breath hitched. Fighting shego would totally take the sad felling away.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well my scanners just picked up a large amount of plasma use. It means that either she is trying to melt something thick to get into it or she just playing around, but I don't think she is the kind that just "plays" you know?"

"Ya. I'll go check it out"

"Great your ride will be there in 3…2…1. Have fun"

"Thanks wade"

* * *

><p>"Was making a cup of coco moo the size of the layer really necessary doc? "Shego was taking away from her room to heat the giant cup<p>

"Well…no but I thought it would be more fun to swim and drink it at the same time"

"Whatever I'm going back to my room. DON'T bother me" she left quickly and got back. A cool breeze cams across her and she looked out of her window. It was snowing. It compelled her to get up and look outside. A thick sheet of white snow lay fallen, with still giant flakes falling. Then she remembered a time when things were simpler and a time when her and her brothers went out and made snowmen and snow angels. She sighed deeply and went to her dresser.

In the back of her dresser there was a box. In the box were the pictures that were taken during her Miss Go time. The two looked so happy together. It made the thief smile. If only she could fell that happy all the time. Soon she was back to just standing in the room. For what reason, she did not know. As boredom started to seep in she grabbed her guitar and just stared playing.

* * *

><p>Kim crawled through the vents of the lair. She soon found out where Drakken and his henchmen were and was that a giant cup of hot chocolate? Ok Drakken was crazy but if he's not doing anything then it must be shego. She kept going 'till she found the other woman's room. As she looked through the grate to the vent she saw what she thought was shego just standing and…was that a guitar? She watched the other started playing.<p>

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'ma be under the mistletoe._

To say that Kim was surprised was and understatement. She had never heard any one sing so, so beautifully. She thought about barging in right then but chose not to. Something inside held her back

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Ima be under the mistletoe._

A small smile formed on the red-head's face. It was so sweet and a whole side that she didn't know her opponent had. Then she noticed that shego was staring at the photos they had taken and she quietly gasped.

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe, yeah._

_Everyone's gathering around the fire,_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,_

_But I'ma be under the mistletoe._

Something inside Kim made butterflies flutter.

* * *

><p>She knew Kim was there, but determined to finish what she started, kept playing. The song was for her anyway.<p>

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,_

_I should be making a list, I know,_

_But I'ma be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe,_

_Yeaaa._

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

She heard princess's scuffles as she tried so quietly to climb down and sneak up behind her. She turned around without missing a beat and starred kimmie in the eyes, but kept right along with the tune. Kim jumped back but when shego made no move to fight she calmed down some.

_Hey love, the Wise Men followed a star,_

_The way I followed my heart,_

_And it led me to a miracle._

_Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,_

_'Cause I am feeling one thing,_

Felling sly enough to, shego quickly pointed up to the celling at what the young girl realized was mistletoe and leaned over to Kim and kissed her. In her surprised state Kim couldn't do nothing but stand there with big eyes and her signature blush.

_Your lips on my lips,_

_That's a Merry Merry Christmas._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god she…she kissed me! I-I don't even know why I let it happen…got her lips were so soft…and warm…and amazing. Wow.<strong>Was all Kim could think as she was too stunned to stop _her "rival"_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'ma be under the mistletoe._

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_

_But I can't stop staring at your face,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'ma be under the mistletoe._

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe._

**God she's so caring and sweet and...she makes me bubbly inside. i think i like her...wow i_ like her.._.i like _her, shego_**

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, shawty with you,_

_With you, under the mistletoe, yeah._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

As soon as shego ended Kim attacked her and connected their lips. It was a sweet yet passion filled, long drawn out kiss. When they parted, both were breathless.

"Merry Christmas shego"

"Well…Merry Christmas Kim" and to both it was truly a very merry Christmas.

THE END

* * *

><p>I felt really bad about not posting things soon enough so this is just something for the holidays.<p>

xxxLilMoneyxxx


End file.
